The invention relates to a device and a method for processing metal parent parts and also for sorting metal waste parts thereby produced.
When processing metal parts, metal waste parts can be produced as a result of separation processes, such as punching or cutting. The metal waste parts are collected for recycling. When recycling, it is important to separate the different individual waste parts from one another, where possible.
DE 100 02 368 C2 proposes sorting waste on the basis of its color. For this purpose, the waste is size-reduced and ferromagnetic material is separated first. The rest of the material is treated with inorganic or organic reagents in order to bring about a color reaction. The waste parts can then be separated and sorted using a color camera, depending on their obtained color.
The outlay for such a method is relatively high. In addition, chemical waste products can be produced here as a result of the use of the reagents.
Another approach for separating waste material is known from DE 10 2009 056 813 A1. There, by means of an influx of waste material in a gas flow, a separation into sub-flows is performed on the basis of the movement or flight behavior of the material. The material flows divided on account of their movement or flight behavior are detected using an x-ray detector in order to determine the material. Here, the radiation intensity and the radiation energy at the x-ray detector can be adapted to the material flows already separated from one another beforehand. Such an x-ray detector requires appropriate industrial safety measures. The arrangement is therefore complex and expensive.
In order to separate and sort waste parts formed from aluminium alloys, DE 20 2009 006 383 U1 proposes firstly size-reducing these waste parts and stripping them of any coating. X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy is then performed in order to obtain a separation and sorting of the different aluminium alloys. Such a method also necessitates a high outlay and appropriate industrial safety measures
Proceeding from the known prior art, it can be considered the object of the present invention to create a simple possibility for separating metal waste parts within the scope of a processing of a metal parent part.